


Nowi's Leprechaun

by twilightstarr



Series: Heroes of The Realms [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, St. Patrick's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 14:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10337128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightstarr/pseuds/twilightstarr
Summary: Kiran tells the heroes about St. Patrick's Day. Nowi is fascinated and takes her friends on a little adventure.





	

One afternoon in the multiverse castle on March 16th, Kiren ended up telling a roomful of heroes, among which was Nowi, about a holiday in their world tomorrow called “St. Patrick’s Day.” They told them about the tradition of wearing green, the superstition of lucky four leaf clovers, and the mythical green-clad, gold-chasing leprechauns that children would set traps to try to catch. 

Nowi by far took the most fascination with the idea of this St. Patrick’s Day and decided that she was going to set a trap and attempt to catch a leprechaun herself. Bursting with enthusiasm, she recruited her friends Lissa, Elise, and Nino to her mission as well. 

“First, we’ll need gold glitter and something to put it in to make a pot of gold,” said Nowi. 

“Let's go to the kitchen. I bet we could find a small cup or a bottle lid there,” suggested Lissa. 

A cheerful Mozu, Stahl, and Sharena as well as a disgruntled Serra were in the kitchen, in charge of preparing tonight’s supper. 

“Looking for a snack?” asked Sharena, with a giggle towards Stahl, who was munching on blueberries between tasks. 

“I saw you take one, Lady Sharena,” the cavalier retorted. 

The Askrian princess tittered again and stole another.

“Hey!” 

Serra sighed louder than necessary in discontentment as they laughed. Stahl offered her some blueberries, which she accepted with a small smile. Meanwhile, Mozu actually remained focused on the vegetables she was chopping. 

“Nope, we’re just looking for a small cup or lid to use as a pot of gold,” Nowi explained. 

“Oh, I see,” said Sharena, who had of course been listening to Kiran's stories earlier, second to Nowi in attentiveness. “Let's see what we've got…” she muttered, peering into cupboards. “I don't think we’ll be needing this.” She handed a suitable lid to Nowi. 

“Yay!” The girls cheered. 

“Thanks Sharena,” Lissa remembered to say, which the other three imitated. 

“Do you know where we could get gold glitter to put in it?” asked Elise.

“Try asking Oboro,” Mozu suggested. “I'll bet she's got somethin in her fancy fashion stuff that’ll work.” 

And just like that, the four girls were off to Oboro’s room. 

“Yeah, I think I think I have some gold glitter. What’s it for?” asked Oboro. 

“To put in our pot of gold!” said Nowi, holding out her lid. 

“We're making a leprechaun trap,” Nino added. 

“Oh, so this is about Kiran’s stories,” Oboro chuckled, taking a box down from a shelf and retrieving a bottle of glitter. She opened it and poured some into Nowi’s lid. “Just make sure this doesn't spill everywhere, OK? Maybe Lissa should carry it.” 

“Oh, alright,” grumbled Nowi, handing it over to her friend. 

“I'll take good care of it,” Lissa promised. 

“Hey, we’re also going to need string!” Nino realized. “Do you have some string we could use, Oboro?”

“And glue too!” Elise added. 

“Yeah, I've got plenty of string,” she replied, opening another box with strings, yarns, and threads of various colors. 

We should use the green one,” said Nino, and her friends happily agreed. 

Oboro cut them out a nice long piece, rolled it up, and handed it to Nino. Then she handed a bottle of glue to Elise. “There you go. Don't get it tangled now, and I'll need that glue back.” 

“Thank you!” the girls chanted before dashing off again. 

That evening, after supper, the quartet set to work building their contraption in the mess hall, where their imaginations figured the leprechaun was likely to pass. They were old enough to realize of course, that leprechauns were a myth, from Kiran’s world at that, but they were having so much fun pretending.

Before going to bed, they simply had to drag an amused and nostalgic Kiran to admire their work. 

The next morning, Nowi, Nino, and Lissa and Elise got up earlier than usual in excitement. All four made sure to wear green dresses on this day, and then they met up and rushed to check on their trap. 

There, asleep on the floor, next to a splash of spilled glitter, foot tangled in string, was none other than... Setsuna. 

“Hey, you're not a leprechaun!” Nowi cried indignantly, hands on hips while her friends laughed. 

“Oh, hey,” Setsuna mumbled lazily. 

“How did you get here?” Lissa asked. 

“I must have sleep-walked. That happens sometimes,” the archer shrugged. 

“Hey, look at these!” said Elise, picking up, by Setsuna’s other foot, four bracelets with four leaf clover charms on them and a tag attached that said:

“Happy St. Patrick's Day  
Love Kiran, Sharena, and Oboro” 

These gifts became the quartet’s friendship bracelets.


End file.
